


Pictures Worth More than Words

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submissive!Gabriel Reyes, Submissive!Jack Morrison, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: “Whenever you’re ready, Gabe,” you said, momentarily passing the power to him. At your words, you could see Jack visibly tense, anticipating the first blow, but Gabriel had learned from watching you how to calm the blonde, used gentle words and the slow, methodical press of his hand into the muscle of Jack’s bottom to ease him into the scene. Only when Jack had relaxed completely did Gabriel unleash the first smack, the sound nearly bouncing off the walls as Jack gave a stuttering, choked gasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...I saw something on tumblr, and it just...sparked an idea in my head.
> 
> I still need more practice, but I'm getting there with the nasty bits, if ya catch my drift.
> 
>  
> 
> Have this sin, my lovelies!

You were sure there hadn’t been a prettier sight than what was before you now. Your boys had been particularly good these past few weeks, and you had wanted to spoil them silly for their well noticed efforts of being on their best behavior. While the activity you had them engaging in at the moment was usually reserved for more punishing nights, your partners enjoyed this particular practice the most, especially when you brought new ideas to the table. 

And fuck, if you didn’t love seeing Jack stretched out over Gabriel’s lap. 

“Careful, now, Gabe,” you cooed gently as you helped adjust their positioning a bit, hands tapping at his thick, gripping fingers around Jack’s throat. “No need to be so rough just yet, hon. We’ll get to that.” 

Gabriel loosened his hold until it was practically slack, his hand merely around Jack’s neck as a means to keep his head up, as well as keep him stretched out beautifully over the Latinos lap. 

“There we go, perfect.” 

Jack was already worked up from some previous activities you had let them partake in, his breaths ragged and skin flushed a lovely shade of pink, cock heavy and hanging low between his slightly spread legs. The pants he wore had only been pulled down over the swell of his bottom, where Gabriel’s bare hand slowly stroked over the smooth skin, and his tightly fitted shirt had been yanked up high to expose his defined chest and abdomen, courtesy of your wandering hands. 

“How are you, honey?” you asked sweetly, palm ghosting over his abs in a feather-light touch that had him tensing and giving a low moan. It took him a second, mind already falling into his head space, but he answered breathily. 

“G-green. I’m green, I’m…please.” 

“You’re doing so good, Jack,” you praised, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, of which had him leaning into the touch as best he could in Gabriel’s hold. You then turned your attention to the Latino man, still fully clothed, save for the removal of his beanie upon your request. 

“You, Gabriel?” 

“Green, _mi luz_.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at the pet name, humming appraisingly as he leaned into the touch of your hand against his cheek. 

“You’ve been so good for me, Gabe, hon. So patient.” 

You reached up to press a searing kiss to dark lips, not at all surprised at the ferocity of which it was returned. You indulged Gabe for a moment, letting him lead the kiss, but never letting him dominate, your hand in the dark curls of his hair keeping him in line. It was when Jack gave a startled though pleasurable groan that you pulled back, having to ease Gabriel’s grip once more, which had taken to the blonde man’s ass. Gabe let out a dissatisfied growl at your departure, even as he lessened his hold once more. 

“Soon, hon, real soon. Just be good for me a little bit longer. We have all the time in the world.” 

You pulled back from both men, standing from your crouched position beside them on the bed and moved to the dresser, where you had previously prepared your digital camera. You slid the strap over your neck and checked the settings once more to ensure everything was in place. When you turned back to the bed, it was to the sight of Gabriel gently cooing at Jack, ensuring he was alright and ready for the next part. You captured the moment with a quick click of the camera, then moved to stand at a further distance directly in front of them. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Gabe,” you said, momentarily passing the power to him. At your words, you could see Jack visibly tense, anticipating the first blow, but Gabriel had learned from watching you how to calm the blonde, used gentle words and the slow, methodical press of his hand into the muscle of Jack’s bottom to ease him into the scene. Only when Jack had relaxed completely did Gabriel unleash the first smack, the sound nearly bouncing off the walls as Jack gave a stuttering, choked gasp. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, _mi sol,_ ” he spoke almost reverently while landing two more smacks on different areas, the muscle and fat there jiggling at the firm force of skin against skin. Even in the dim lighting of the room, you could see Jack’s pale flesh turning a delicious shade of red where Gabriel hit him. You zoomed in and snapped another photo as Gabriel began his methodical assault. 

Jack had started out with just gasps, but with each new smack against his rear, the more he submitted to the feeling, allowing short whimpers and pleas to pass his lips. On one particularly hard smack, he cried out with a gasping sob, hips thrusting and cock jerking at the pleasure-pain coursing through his system. You could just make out the ruddy, flared tip, glistening wet and dripping still with the next round of smacks against his backside. 

“You’re doing so good, honey, just look at you,” you praised, earning a grateful sob at your words. He was openly crying now, tears trailing from the corners of his eyes as he tried to keep himself stretched out, just for you. His hands were grasping Gabriel’s arm that held him by the neck, nails digging into the dark skin. Gabriel either hadn’t noticed, too focused on his task, or simply didn’t mind the pinpoints of pain. You took a few steps closer, snapping another picture of the blonde’s hazy features, then came even closer to kneel in front of him. Gabriel took that moment to have mercy on Jack, gently rubbing over his abused skin for the time being. 

“My pretty boy, so good for me, such a good boy for letting Gabe have his moment in the spotlight.” 

“Good…f-for you. G-good…” 

“Always good for me, Jackie,” you assured, reaching up to trail your fingers across his tear-stained features lightly. He leaned into the touch, breath stuttering as he pressed more firmly against Gabriel’s hand, of which still remained lax against the delicate area. 

“Good boys deserve rewards, don’t they, Jackie?” 

Jack gave a quick nod of his head as he continued to lean into wherever your touch landed, not paying much attention to your words, only knowing that you were speaking sweetly to him and promising good things to come. He was always so eager. 

“Why don’t you give him a treat, hon?” 

Gabriel’s breath hitched at the implication, fingers hesitating as he moved his massaging fingers over swollen skin to the cleft between two relented cheeks. He looked down at you as if unsure, though the smile and encouraging hum you sent his way only strengthened his anticipation. He allowed only a single finger to wander between, the pad of his fingertip easily finding the wet, puckered skin, still puffy from earlier ministrations, and sinking into the warm orifice with ease. 

Jack gave a surprised, garbled sound, pitching forward as his hips stuttered and attempted to move back against the intrusion. His body was confused, both overly sensitized and desperate for touch, the dual want and sensation short circuiting his mind and creating the perfect image for you to capture several pictures. Gabriel gave a short grunt, teeth gritting as he wiggled his finger about and gave slow thrusts, easily adding a second and sinking both digits up nearly to the webbing of his fingers. 

“Fuck, Jack, you’re so- nngah!” 

Gabriel gave a shout and a much harder thrust of his fingers as you pressed the heel of your palm hard between his legs. Jack keened and gave a short sob at the hard, perfectly angled pressure just as Gabriel huffed out a low groan at your much gentler touch against his confined girth. 

“Good boys don’t use bad language unless explicitly given permission to,” you chastised lightly, though the gentle smile you gave was show enough that you hadn’t taken too harshly to the step out of line. Gabriel took a deep breath and gave a shaky nod, groaning once more in disappointment as your hand disappeared, huffed when you turned the camera on him and snapped another picture to add to your collection. 

“I’ve got plans for you, yet, hon. For now, I wanna watch you make our pretty boy cum with just your fingers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you guys thought! I'm always up for some critique.
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
